Royal Chronicles
by Master Solo
Summary: A buncha NJO and PNJO stuff that happen on the same timeline. Most of it's Hapan and JTK.
1. The Curse

Disclaimer: If I owned Star Wars, we'd all be watching JJK/YJK/NJO animes on TV, which don't exist outside of the world of fanart, unfortunately.

Title: The Curse

Author: SilSolo/Master Solo

Summary: What fun would it be if I gave away the story?

Time: way post-NJO

Keywords: Ossus, OC, Skywalkers, Jedi

Genre: angst?

Notes: I lifted some parts from the movies and comic books; those are based solely on what I saw and heard, not anything in any books. This fic's based on a comment that someone in one of my Yahoo Groups made about the Skywalker Curse of losing arms (I need to stop getting plot bunnies from random comments on message boards). Oh, and for those of you who read Anakae and got confused, if I ever rewrite that, I'll list some of the details of DJ just to clear things up (forgot that some J/TK'ers didn't read NJO).

"Prince-Master Ulic! Your tentacle!" Shouted an aghast Mairan student as he rushed into the scene. The colossal Jedi Knight knelt beside the fallen Hapan Jedi Master and cradled the man with a thick, wet tentacle. With another tentacle, the Mairan scooped the severed arm off the duracrete floor of the spaceport. He bit back his disgust as blood spattered from the lost limb upon the gentlest squeezed that the Mairan could manage.

The Jedi prince was a pitiful sight. His too-perfect-to-be-real, medium sized body was sprawled on the hard duracrete floor of the planet and a neon blue blade projected from the man's remaining, outstretched hand even though the duel had already ended. Fresh, warm blood oozed from multiple injuries to form a pond the size of his back.

iYour tentacle/i The Mairan's voice echoed in Prince Ulic's ears. He had lost his arm when the traitor's blade seared through the midpoint between his elbow and his shoulder. He had lost to the Sith, just like every other Skywalker male who had encountered darksiders. In his agony, his vision blurred, and the Spartan, half-completed spaceport of Ossus became a grand hybrid between an empty warehouse and a hangar.

"Brave of you, boy, but I thought you had learned your lesson." Before the Jedi stood a regal, old man in a fine, brown cloak.

"I am a slow learner." The person from whose eyes Ulic saw his vision replied somewhat cockily. In the young Jedi's hand was a green blade that someone resembled that of Jacen Solo's.

Someone shouted something that sounded like Annie's full name, and a blue saber similar to the one Ulic used leapt into the young Jedi's free hand. Blue and green clashed against the crimson Sith-saber as four feet danced in a fashion all too familiar to Jedi Master Ulic. The dance abruptly paused as an unanticipated slice from the Sith weapon reduced the green blade to a charred, useless crystal and a battery encased in burnt plastic.

The Jedi's reflexes were quick and he dropped the useless weapon before Ulic had time to react to what he had witnessed. The duel became the smash of the Jedi's blue and Sith's red that Ulic had experienced only seconds ago. The Jedi saw every intention of the aging Sith man and blocked each attack as the two danced to the rapid beat of the Force.

As the Jedi began to gain a slight advantage over the white-haired, Sith opponent, Ulic recognized a fatal, untimely surge of overconfidence, which drove the somewhat arrogant Jedi to remove one hand from the hilt of the lightsaber.

iNo…/i Prince Ulic thought as the Sith took his opportunity and sliced through one of the Jedi's arms. The prince grimaced as he once again experienced a three-meter flight through air propelled by the pain from losing a limb. The vision blackened as the young Jedi from the duel lost consciousness.

The prince blinked in an effort to rid his eyes of the duel that he had witnessed. For a second, he thought he was successful, but he groaned as he found himself in an unfamiliar place once again. Prince Ulic tried to recall his previous vision, and to his surprise, he found distant memories of it and a response filled with hatred.

iWhat does this mean/i The prince wondered. He looked down and regretted it almost instantly. He was standing on a thin piece of metal that hovered at least several kilometers from anything that could be called the ground. Statistics from an unknown computer indicated low air pressure, and Ulic shuddered to think about his fear of heights.

The Hapan prince calmed himself in the midst of his dream from the Force. iThis isn't logical. I am lying on the surface of a stable planet and this person, whoever he is, will not fall. Now, what does the familiarity mean? What I just felt means that the duel with the old man is his memory, and given the degree of the match, he must be the Jedi with the blue lightsaber./i Ulic drew on the logic he learned in the early math courses and reasoned.

"You are beaten; it is useless to resist. Don't let yourself be destroyed, as Obi-Wan did." The deep, droid-like voice came from the mouth of the person who showed Ulic the vision. Before the impressive figure cowered a blonde man whom Ulic instantly recognized as a young version of Luke Skywalker.

iHigh up, low pressure, Uncle Luke around ten years younger than myself, and a mention of Master Kenobi… Sithspit! Vader's showing me his fight with Uncle Luke on Bespin/i Jedi Master Ulic gasped in horror as he realized that his great-grandfather was showing him memories. iWhat do you want with me, Vader/i

The Jedi Master watched in a helpless horror as his great-grandfather drove the leader of the Jedi Order backwards in a familiar clash of red and blue. Luke Skywalker was carefully balanced on a narrow strip of white metal. The duel was slower than the first one, but the somewhat delirious prince caught only the ending, when Vader's evil sword chopped down a support beam to reach his target.

Prince Ulic attempted to drop his eyelids, only to remember that they were already closed. A scream brought the Jedi Prince back to his vision. The blue lightsaber was gone. iAs is Uncle Luke's hand/i The horrified Ulic thought as the vision blackened.

iBlue and red, oh I gotta get that flash out of my head! What is Vader trying to tell me/i Ulic wondered the minute he was able to find peace. iOkay, think, brain! Think through this pain! This is nothing compared to what Father went through. What do these visions have in common/i The Hapan prince ordered himself.

"Well, I was wondering for the last fifteen years when my turn would come." A familiar, male voice commented.

"Master Skywalker, what do you mean by your turn?" Asked a voice whom Ulic recognized as one of the men who sought to rebuild Ossus after the explosion of ten stars sterilized the planet. iBen/i The prince thought as he heard his cousin's name. By blood, Ben was an uncle, but the two thought of each other as cousins because of the mere four-year difference in age. The eyelids peeled off the prince's green eyes, and sure enough, there was the blur of red and brown that anyone would recognize as Ben Skywalker.

"When I dug through some of the old files and found out that my grandfather lost an arm to a Sith just like Dad did, I thought I was next in line and I always expected a Sith to attack me. Ulic, you're awake! Go back to your trance!" Ben shouted when he noticed that his cousin's eyes were open.

"Master Skywalker, he is a prince. If you want the order to be effective, you should give it through one of his sisters." The Mairan suggested.

iSithspit! Ben's right! It all makes sense now! Skywalkers have a thing for losing limbs and it's my turn! Every generation a Skywalker gets an arm cut off, it seems. But then, there's a skip between Uncle Luke and me/i Insight flood Ulic. iNo, there wasn't. Anakin Solo would have been next had he not died, since Father and Ben are in one piece. That means Annie… no, her feminine side will save her from the curse that seems to only hit males. But why me? At least I have no more family than just one niece to take my sister's place one day./i Ulic attempted to sit, but the pain held him back.

The prince closed his eyes once again. He could not fathom why in the Force he had to lose an arm to a student who betrayed him. He muttered. "Perhaps, such is the way of the Skywalkers. Curse you, Vader, for telling me too late, and you, Father, for not saying anything at all about this!"

"Wait." Commanded an unfamiliar voice. Prince Ulic opened his eyes and saw a half-transparent stranger floating above him. The man was around medium height and had a black mark similar to a Yuuzhan Vong scar on his forehead.

"As my successor, you carried my curse, too." The ghost informed.

"What? This gets worse?" The Hapan managed weakly.

"I'll show you when you close your eyes." The Hapan Prince did not want to witness more horrors, but an innate curiosity drove him to drop his eyelids once again. Engines hummed and faint sobs could be heard barely over the noise.

"Ulic, you are forever cursed for what you have done. See what has come from your own pride and your appetite for revenge." A red-haired woman rushed into the scene and held up her hands as if to claw someone with her dagger-like, red-brown fingernails. She glowed yellow-white from the amount of Force energy that amassed in her body.

The Hapan prince sensed much grief and remorse from On the dirt floor of Ossus laid a man, a Jedi apparently, with a bloodstained visage. The man's white-blonde hair was only a shade lighter than that of Prince Ulic's and he seemed to be in the same position as the Hapan prince.

"Cay, Cay, forgive me!" Tears streamed down the face of the one who showed the prince his vision. The woman said something, but grief deafened the listener to her words.

"Nomi, what are you doing? Hasn't there been enough…" shouted a yellow-green Twi'lek Jedi at the edge of the scene shouted. iSo that woman is called Nomi./i The Hapan prince then searched the memory of the one presenting him with the vision. iNomi Sunrider, as in the one Tione talked about! And that dead guy is Cay Qel-Droma./i

Everything became white for a second, and then the Hapan found himself back in his own time.

"You are my namesake, Qel-Droma! So I am cursed because I am named after you and because you killed your brother. We all thought you were a great hero of the Sith War." The Hapan prince spat out.

"Right. Every Jedi who takes this name is cursed to be stripped of the Force at least once." The words echoed in the prince's head and he remembered the last moments of his duel with the Sith traitor. The Force was flowing through him like a river, but suddenly, there was nothing at all outside the five senses, as if ysalamiri had been implanted into his body. The Jedi Master made his mistake in freezing as a result of the surprise and Raydron Nadd took the opportunity to chop off an arm. The defense that the handsome prince had responded with was only swift enough halt the Sith's blow for the chest.

The Hapan prince allowed himself to go limp in the Mairan Jedi's tentacle. Of all the luck, four thousands years worth of curses came crashing upon one man, with one malediction bringing about the other. The Force once again flowed through Prince Ulic of Hapes, but his best arm was lost to his worst enemy. On the desolate surface of Ossus, on the exact spot where the Qel-Droma brothers dueled, laid Prince Ulic, representative of the Hapes Consortium on the Jedi Council and viceroy over the Hapan Jedi. iI am cursed and I am now nothing but a ripped puppet of the Force. All those years of work were reduced to nothing when the Force willed for my true destiny to come./i Ulic sighed and resigned himself to his fate, for such was the grim way of a Force that not even a prince could control.

Timeline for _The Sith War_ for those of you who didn't read it

Aleema uses Sith technology to ignite ten stars near Ossus and kills herself in the process

The Qel-Droma brothers get into a fight and Cay dies

Nomi Sunrider strips Ulic Qel-Droma of the Force

A Jedi Master buries some treasures/artifacts under the great library of Ossus

Exar Kun steals some Jedi knowledge and walks off to Yavin

The Jedi +former Sith get off the planet

The shockwave from the stars scorches Ossus' surface clean of life and civilization

Phew that is another plot bunny kicked out of my head and onto the Internet. Now back to that Nom scene that I was working on. colorblackbIF YOU WANT SPOILERS, HIT YOUR LOCAL BOOKSTORES BECAUSE THE ROTS BOOK IS iOUT/i/b/color


	2. Anakae

Disclaimer: I own neither SW nor Ranma ½.

Title: Anaké

Author: SilSolo

Time: At least 20 years after TUF

Notes: For CRPA challenge. I guess you can count this as a continuation of Kiss #2

Characters: Jacen, TK, Isolder, Anakae (Hapan version)/Anaké (Basic version), see Dramatis Personae for full list

Dramatis Personae

Alyssia; Princess, first cousin of Isolder (female human from Hapes)

Anakae; Princess (female human from Hapes)

Ionari; Princess, escaped prisoner, Chelik's daughter (female human from Hapes)

Isolder; Prince (male human from Hapes)

Jacen Solo; Jedi Master (male human from Coruscant)

Remmina; Queen Mother, Jedi Knight (female human from Hapes)

Tenel Ka Djo; Jedi Master, former queen (female human from Dathomir/Hapes)

Ulic; Prince, Jedi Knight (male human from Hapes)

Yfra; former Ambassador, escaped prisoner (female human from Hapes)

"AAAANNNNNIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" The shrill scream of a teenage girl echoed through the palace.

"ANAKAE!" The incensed person screamed the full name only seconds later!

"ANAKAE! This isn't funny! Get yourself out here right this moment! The future of Hapes depends on that datacard, you little brat!" Glass shattered as the girl screamed for the third time. The young woman would have made a wonderful soprano had she not utilized her voice and breath for screaming so often.

Jacen sighed as he heard his eldest daughter scream for her youngest sister. The tension between the girls of the family was almost unbearable, even though the second daughter was training with Saba Sebatyne on Coruscant and the third was away at the Jedi Academy.

How he missed the good times that he foresaw when Tenel Ka gave him that second kiss. But years had passed and with them the jolliest of times in the palace. Since then, the influence of Hapan society had transformed the sweet, little girls into self-centered and sometimes deceptive women. In that vision, Jacen had lost count of his children because Anaké and Kalié, near-identical sisters who were less than a year apart, were responsible for many optical illusions. Kalié was sent to the Jedi Academy the year before and her 'twin' would soon follow.

The children may be away, but Tenel Ka was always there, even when she was not with him. Even after twenty painful years on Hapes, Tenel Ka was still the strong woman Jacen had married right after the Yuuzhan Vong war. In all those years, it was the deep bond and Jacen's ability to embrace pain that kept the pair sane.

"Princess Anakae, please come out. The Queen Mother demands your audience."

"Princess, are you here?" The servants aided in the search for Princess Anakae.

"Where in the Force is she?" The voice was filled with frustration as the speaker stomped against the mosaic tiles on the floor.

Jacen paused the hololetters from the three children in the Jedi Academy and shifted his focus to the hysterical, young woman who was rampaging through the palace.

"My grandson, you are a male and a Jedi. For your own health, do not stay here." Isolder admonished.

"Grandpa, look. I know I'm on the bottom of the food chain here, but I have to stay at least until at least one of my other siblings is knighted." The eldest child of Jacen Solo and Tenel Ka Djo responded.

"The assassins are rampant, and they will target you." The prince warned his grandson.

"Better me than the Queen Mother. She's not a warrior like Mother and you know what happened the last time she was attacked; she needs another Jedi Knight, as much as she won't admit it." The current Queen Mother was a Jedi Knight, but unlike her predecessor, she devoted almost no attention to combat training.

"Alyssia talked Remmina into such arrogance. Ulic, you still have more to say." Isolder noted.

"I do. I am to oversee the midi-chlorian testing that Mother has instated before she passed the crown, and for that, I may have to stay in the cluster for years to come. Grandfather, my parents aren't always here and the Queen Mother is in no condition for an additional job."

"Ulic, if you stay, you will have to marry if your sister continues to refuse."

"If there is a woman who is willing to take a man whose first duties are to the Queen Mother and the Jedi, then I will give myself to her."

"Those are important jobs and you are dutiful, grandson. Since I cannot stop you, be careful, and don't overwork yourself." iStubborn Solo./i Jacen caught his father-in-law's thought.

"Thank you, grandfather. Those are my obligations as a Hapan Jedi. There is a disturbance in the Force! We must return to the palace. ANNIE!" The young man was forced to drop to one knee as a sibling's pain rippled through his body.

"Anakae is in pain." Tenel Ka flashed her steel gaze as she and Jacen used their bond to calm their numerous children. As shock slowly transformed into confusion, the former Queen Mother found her consort drawing upon skills learned under Yuuzhan Vong captivity to eat away the pain of the six older children. The Jedi Master had not drawn on the skills for more than twenty years, but his technique was flawless because he was once a pure conduit of the Force.

"Jacen, Tenel Ka! Princess Anakae has been kidnapped. She has a copy of the plans for the new Battle Dragons. Your son is leading the investigation and this is the information he has thus far." Isolder broke into the scene and handed Tenel Ka a datacard.

Jacen lowered his head as he absorbed the news. His youngest child, the one who was named after Anakin for her beautiful, blue eyes and chocolate brown hair, was in terrible pain. The beautiful Anaké, whose name the Hapans had respelled, had been nabbed on the day her parents had dropped by Hapes to take her to the Jedi Academy.

Princess Anakae lifted the scarlet veil from her face as she examined her surroundings. The speeder that she had borrowed for her sister's errand seemed to have a mind of its own and the next thing she knew, she was in some cage and the veil meant to cover the lower half of her face was over her eyes.

"I demanded the Queen Mother and you brought me this nine-year-old girl!" A familiar and unpleasant voice scoffed.

"Princess Alyssia, the speeder I programmed belongs to the Queen Mother and I did not expect a girl half her age to ride it." Anakae clenched her fists as she heard the name of her kidnapper, who was none other than her grandfather's cousin.

"Half her age? I believe Tenel Ka Djo is forty-five years old." A third person retorted. Unlike the other two speakers, the woman appeared to be in her forties.

"My dear Ionari, Isolder's daughter had just stepped down and crowned that eighteen-year-old Jedi girl." Ta'a Chume's niece then turned to the oldest woman in the group. "Ambassador Yfra, I'm sure you can do better than grab just one nine-year-old girl, or have you lost your touch since you and my niece broke out of prison?"

"Princess Alyssia, do not underestimate this child, for she is a daughter of Jacen Solo and Tenel Ka Djo. For me, she is part of the revenge I wish. I never expected two of the people who put me in prison to marry and breed seven, four of whom are daughters!"

"Then we have to remove three rivals and three pesky slaves who don't know their place." Commented the youngest of the three kidnappers.

"This is easier said than done, princess. Three of those children are in the Jedi Academy, which is impossible to penetrate, one is with a Barabel, and every assassin I have sent against the Queen Mother and her older brother had been executed."

Flashback

A dark figure leaped off the roof of the palace and aimed something sharp at the unsuspecting Remmina. There was a quick snap-hiss, and the head of the assassin, along with the top half of his weapon, hit the floor almost instantly.

"Clean up that mess." Remmina ordered her bodyguards. She then to Ulic. "Thank you, brother and Jedi bodyguard. I have the feeling there are more."

End of flashback

"Yfra, that would only make the task easier. We just have to take the Queen Mother and the brother who decided to play bodyguard and the throne will be open to us." The person who attacked Prince Isolder years ago pointed out.

"That gives me an idea. We may not be able to best the Jed in combat, but they will not resist the lure of a captured princess. Since we cannot risk broadcasting, run some power through the cage." Alyssia ordered. "Yfra, prepare the traps!"

Anakae screamed through the Force as the currents jolted through her. What had she done to deserve being captured by the villains from her parents' stories? The girl tried to tighten her grip, but her lack of training in embracing pain caused her fingers to loosen their hold on the datacard.

"Ooh, what's this?" One of the women halted the torture and reached between the bars of the cage to retrieve the information Anakae was to convey to one of the admirals. With no more pain to stop her, the girl grabbed the card simultaneously as Ionari. Anakae used the Force to aid her, but one of the women saw it and revived the torture in order to disrupt Anakae's concentration.

As Anakae reached into the Force, Anakin Solo reached out to his niece. No one was going to mess around with any of his ten nephews and nieces and get away with it. He tried to show her the flaw in the design of the cage, but the girl was too distracted to understand. Anakin came closer to his niece as he guided her hands in disassembling the cage.

By the time Annie had leapt out of her cage, her uncle saw what she saw. The princess named Ionari yelped in surprise as she grabbed at the girl. Anakin wanted to withdraw, but the call of combat forced him to deepen the meld with his niece.

Ionari was stunned upon contact with the captured princess, for she could not withstand the currents that the girl, with the help of her namesake, channeled into the touch. By the time the one named Alyssia was taken down and the datacard returned to its rightful carrier, Anakin found himself so deeply melded that he was unable to withdraw. The thoughts of a child mingled with his own thoughts and Anakae's senses provided him with the visuals that he had not been able to see for two decades. In helping Annie escape, Anakin Solo had merged with his niece and returned to the land of the living.

iWell, now I'm rid of both you and Tahiri./i Riina's voice seemed to say. Tahiri Veila had been killed years ago, but the original Tahiri returned to life almost immediately after when she helped a boy survive a fight.

"Mother, you will truly visit the colony yourself?" Ulic seemed incredulous. He hopped off the palace and landed gracefully beside his red-haired mother.

"Your mother wishes to confront Ambassador Yfra." Tenel Ka replied.

"May the Force be with you, then."

"And with you as well, my son."

Yfra was forced to drop to one knee as she felt an inexplicable pain in her chest. Jacen Solo and Tenel Ka Djo were approaching the fortress, and none of the traps were functional. The escaped prisoner tried to stand, but the worsening pain put her flat on the cold, metal floor. Things were not going as planned, for some strange pain had hit Yfra the minute she was told of the unexpected arrive of the two Jedi.

"Yfra is dead." Tenel Ka commented as she and Jacen walked past the half completed defenses of the fortress.

"Hi Jace, hi Tenel Ka!" Anakae appeared before the couple with a broad grin. "I need to get these plans to Admiral Izumi."

And so Anakin Solo lived as a Jedi princess for eight decades.

Endnote: I hope this counts as a surprise ending. Somebody on one of these boards suggested that Jacen had an affair with Tahiri and Anakin returned by possessing the child. Since I hate J/T, I decided to make Anakin reincarnate himself as Hapan royalty. The living as a girl part came from the show Ranma ½. If anybody wants to this to be continued, PM me for permission to write more of this (working on two fics, so I can't do anything right now).


	3. Kiss2

Title: Kiss #2

Time: SBS

Characters: points to title

Disclaimer: As much as I would like to own Star Wars, I don't. As far as I know, I'm not making money off of this, so do not sue this poor teenage student.

Note: Beware of the hopeless romantic who just can't resist J/TK as it nears Valentine's Day. So feel free to give constructive criticism. Couldn't think of anything for that challenge (tho I did picture a big, fat buffoon jumping off the palace and crashing through several levels of basement when I read the rules), but I'm compelled to write J/TK for Valentines Day.

Summary: Vergere didn't stop TK from kissing Jacen…

Author: SilSolo on TFN, Master Solo on unclipped his lightsaber. "I'll need to concentrate on the voxyn, so we have to do this without the battle meld. May the Force be with you, my friends."

Taking her own lightsaber in hand, Tenel Ka stepped over and kissed him. As Jacen felt her warm lips against his, he remembered the first time the princess had kissed him. That first one was years ago, but to Jacen, it did not seem so distant. The first kiss was to surprise the young man, but the second one was different.

This time, Tenel Ka kissed him out of a love that grew in strength over the last few years, a love the Jacen took long to realize despite it being under his nose most of the time. But with the kiss, the Dathomiri woman had brought to his attention those feelings. It started as a crush and a few jokes, but the relationship had evolved since. He thought it ended when he accidentally chopped off her left arm, but in the end, Tenel Ka emerged a stronger, more unique Jedi and the two were together. Neither was sure how the friendship evolved into a love that was difficult for both to recognize and admit, but it became evident to the woman when she found herself expecting to feel Jacen's 'death' as he plunged through the clouds of Bespin.

Jacen kissed the woman back. All those years, and Jacen had seen things from many distant systems without realizing a bond that was directly under his nose. One half was mostly solemn and the other notorious for jokes, but both halves belonged to the same circle, the same Force, for both hated politics but were children of renowned politicians. Both have been born with the Force and refused to use the powers, but one half was for the sake of being a warrior and the other for the sake of being a pacifist. Both Jedi felt as if two semicircles fused to become one balanced circle, as if the Force had predestined them to be together.

For a moment, Jacen was at peace and a vision of Fountain Palace enveloped him. An older Tenel Ka stood beside a figure with a mustache and a beard, whom Jacen recognized as himself. Jacen lost count of the number of children he spotted in the palace, but he knew they were all his royal children.

A sense of the voxyn queen and a reminder from Vergere prompted Jacen to leave, but he promised to return to Tenel Ka.

_I love you, friend Jacen._

_I know._ Jacen responded mentally.

And so the rest of SbS proceeded like it did without the kiss, perhaps with a few minor differences. When Jacen and Vergere escaped from Coruscant in Nom Anor's second ship, Jacen kept his promise and paid a visit to Tenel Ka along the way. In the meantime, Danni found her love in the form of an engineer introduced by an old friend from Commenor.

Yesterday I was officially old enough to get the permit, tho I'm not free to visit the BMV 'til Saturday. :)


End file.
